


No Thank You, My Dear

by BlueMewQT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Coughing, Cute, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Medicine, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Stomach Ache, Sweat, Threats, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMewQT/pseuds/BlueMewQT
Summary: Alastor's been sick and no one knows... Except for Angel Dust...My favorite quote?After all, how entertaining would it be... if I only got the sniffles?
Relationships: Alastor - Relationship, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270
Collections: Favorite Hazbin Hotel Writings, Hazbin Fiction, Hazbin Hotel





	No Thank You, My Dear

"No thank you, my dear." 

That particular string of words is unsettling. The dining hall continues it's noisy activities during this of course; after all the ones eating there are all demons that could give less than two shits unless it had to do with them. All except for one booth. The founder and biggest supporter of the Happy Hotel's booth. Charlie, princess of Hell, gives her tired looking red and black haired friend a concerned look as he stands in front of the table crossing his arms behind his back.

"No thank you? Al, are you alright? You never turn down food- ever! It's Italian Night!!!"

Al, better known as the Radio Demon gives the princess his typical wide smile and pinches her cute red cheek (making Vaggie, her girlfriend, very agitated). 

"Of course, sweetheart~ I must've overdone it at lunch is all. I guarantee I'll be hungrier than sin in the morning, but for now? I think I fancy a good book in bed."

The pleasant tone is cluttered with radio chatter, completely sincere, but still the notion is unheard of for the ever-insatiable Alastor.

Angel sitting across the way from Charlie and Vaggie joins in giving the deer demon a still very concerned look "We could jus' make up a doggie bag ya know. Ya don't have te' jus' skip it all togetha".

Alastor scoffs shaking his head and pats the top of the spider demon's head "Oh no-no-no-no~ I'll be fine. Thank you VERY much for the thought. Ta-ta everyone!" 

With that, the dangerous demon twirls around letting the back of his tattered petticoat sway as he hums merrily. 

Vaggie sighs blowing at the silvery hair in her face "Finally. Now we don't have to move over so he can have the outer right side- ...damn picky, stuck up, show off...." She continues grumbling as she pours a healthy amount of vinaigrette onto her salad.

Charlie frowns cupping her cheeks as she ponders about it over her lasagna "well... I guess he's allowed to not eat if he doesn't want to... Still...." 

Angel lazily twirls his fork into the pasta he'd picked out and taps the side of the plate as a thought comes to mind "Ey- he said he had a big lunch?"

The blonde demon nods taking a well cut chunk of her pasta into her mouth. "Mmmyeah?"

"I was here fer' lunch. I didn't see his cute lil' ass at the buffet. He's lyin'..."

Charlie sputters nearly choking on her food. Her partner comes to the rescue patting her back after moving her long light golden hair out of the way "But why? Honestly you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. This isn't the only place he can eat you know. He's the Freakin' Radio Demon for God's sake..."

Charlie, having recovered pouts tapping her silverware to the intricately designed black dishware "I guess you could be right..." She's still unsure, but figures Alastor isn't one to do things without reason.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A retching, hoarse coughing fit was held off just long enough be out of sight. Red tipped gloved fingers curl around the buttoned fabric covering his midsection as he ducks behind a wall just off from the busy eating hall. Alastor groans to himself starting to feel the nausea set back in "Damn... I really thought I might be able to eat something... But-". His bright cherry colored irises narrow as his stomach turns painfully at the smells of food drifting out of the dining area.

"I've better get back to my room... I'm not... Feeling well..."

This has been going on for three days now. The Radio Demon hasn't been able to eat a thing since Monday morning. His upset gut won't allow it, unless he wants to end up at his room's porcelain throne for an hour. Alastor straightens up not wanting to show off that little fact. There'd be no end to his troubles if word got around that he wasn't feeling his best. It's becoming harder with his complexion starting to pale, the tickle in his throat ever present, and the fever making him sweat through his clothes. Despite all that, he has worked hard to save face around the other demons and even took part in his usual duties; Smiling just as wide and cheerfully as usual, always polite as ever, unless of course they cross him first.

The Radio Demon groans furrowing his brows as he focuses his powers. The shadows all start to form into mischievous demonic shapes around him. The silhouettes grin and paw at his shaky form already knowing about his condition. They all snicker and swirl around, almost mocking him. 

"Now now boys, all I want is a quick trip to my bedroom. No funny business now... I still have the strength to end you all if you mess with me". 

The deer demon warns adding a flex of his claws and emitting a dangerous red glow to them and his eyes. They get the point understanding he means business and drag him down into the darkness with them, whisking off the smirking radio demon down the hall, up the broken elevator shaft and to the door of his hotel room in a swerving jerking streak of black. Those little bastards and their tricks...

Once brought back out of the shadow's hold, Alastor falls into the solid wood door and covers his mouth as his thin form arches forward. Sharp claws break through his silk glove and dig into the door desperately trying to keep himself off the floor. The bile building up from all the motion had nothing to latch to in his stomach making it ever more fruitless as his system twists and contorts resulting in a few dry heaves and coughs. It doesn't last for more than a few seconds, but that doesn't make it any less unpleasant. The Radio Demon groans grabbing the handle and pushing his torso back up and off the now marred door while his blood red eyes flick to the figures surrounding him on the walls glaring daggers at them.

"Don't you... say a word…"

His shadowy minions all keep their claws to their jagged-toothed grins and tremble holding in their amusement. Alastor growls through his now very forced grin and reaches his shaky hand into his coat pocket to retrieve a tiny metal key- 

"... Just you wait until I have the energy to deal with you properly..."

He enters his room with a slam of the door leaving the dark figures to all cackle and crumple together in a laughing mess at his expense. 

The Radio Demon hums through his partially stuffy nose finally free to let his form slump forward in a miserable slouch and cross his arms over his aching stomach-

"This is the real torture... I loathe feeling this way...." 

A few steps in, and his coat is shirked off onto the carpet with little care and a pitiful sounding cough. All Alastor is worried about at the moment is getting comfortable and curling up into his bed. This time, he vows to not come out of bed until this all goes away. It's been an entirely too long busy day. One polished loafer kicked off to the dresser, then the other slipped off as he carefully crawls into the unkempt covers. The warmth immediately builds as he envelopes himself in every blanket he'd piled on his bed from the past few days. Even being as nauseous, achy, and very much so in need of a shower as he was, the deer demon falls into a deep, gently snoring sleep almost immediately. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Angel would never admit it, but he may have been just the tiniest bit concerned for the Radio Demon. All of the Happy Hotel crew know that Alastor does things for very precise reasons, no matter how small. If he pushes in a chair and leaves it out just a touch too far out, there's some entertaining reason for doing as such. Skipping on a meal or two isn't that man's norm. There has to be something wrong.

This is why... Angel is silently making his way to Alastor's room with a little bag of bread and a couple containers of spaghetti and other pastas he'd collected. He waited until every demon was out of the dining hall and snuck back in to grab the scraps and packed them up saying they were for himself. 

'No way in Hell am I lettin' everybody know I'm bein' decent...' the spider demon thought to himself curling up the top of the brown paper bag some more in a gruff fidgeting manner. Charlie would never let him down if she found out. 

At this late hour, there wasn't a single damned soul in the halls thanks to Vaggie's strict curfew set in stone and sharp bladed threats. "As if you can control 'me'..." Angel scoffs at the pretentious rule and continues on his way and ends up right at the familiar red framed door of the humorously nicknamed "Strawberry Pimp" (only he calls him that and certainly not to the scary bastard's face). 

Angel's un-matching black, white, and red colored eyes widen not daring to knock yet. The three long gashes dragged through the wood of the door like it was as weak as paper keep the kinky spider demon from moving a muscle 'what the fuck-did Al do this? Shit... maybe he isn't in the best of moods...' He reasons clenching all four fists, but curiosity gets the better of him 'How even is that pin-striped dickhead when he's not all peppy and shit?' Angel bites his lower lip with his needle sharp canines getting a more BDSM feel from the danger rather than fear 'And how mad do I have to get him to dig those puppies into me?'

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A few firm knocks rattle Alastor partially awake much to his displeasure making him grumble in annoyance. The tired demon forces his heavy eyes open just long enough to look at the little analog bell clock to the side of his bed. 10:54 PM. 'Oh just end me now.' He thinks mustering the energy to bellow out in a less than pleased tone weighed down into a deep sleepy growl. 

"Hello? Who is it?"

Angel blinks straightening up at the grouchy sounding Alastor he didn't even expect to be awake. It's a far cry from his always happy sing-songy voice at about two octaves higher than this... actually he sounds kind of sexy. A dirty grin stretches across the porn star's face as he answers-

"It's Angel, Sweet thing~ I thought eh... You wanna come to the door? I got somethin' for ya".

Of course it's him. The one demon that makes Alastor's skin crawl even on a good day. The Radio Demon sighs sitting up and rubbing his darkened eyelids 'unless it's a cup of ice and another blanket, Angel can go to a lower level of Hell...'. He takes a breath waiting a few moments to see if he'll just go away on his own. No such luck tonight. 

"Al? Helloooo?" 

Alastor gives up "Oh what the Hell..." and raises an illuminated hand to unlock the door and lets it swing open "Just come in, then..." 

This almost scares the piss out of the tall white furred demon death-gripping the bag he'd brought, but he recomposes himself and steps inside "Oh uh... Thanks? Man, It's dark in here. You wanna light on?"

"NO." Alastor yelps in an angry growl not wanting to be seen. Angel jumps back to the doorway (and nearly out of his skin). "I mean... No, No thank you. I apologize my good chap..." He quickly corrects himself and keeps the conversation in his corner so Angel can't ask questions. "What is it that you've found so important that you HAD to deliver it this late at night?"

Angel bites his lip coming in and setting the bag down at the small dining table and unpacks the fairly large sized meal "I uh… Figured you'd be hungry so I took some leftovers from the buffet. I can heat 'em up for ya in your microwave if you want."

The smell of garlic, butter, and herbs floods the small dark room. Alastor's nostrils flare and scrunch as he lets out a disgusted groan. His top blanket is brought up to cover his offended nose and mouth "oh-ugh- No, thank you... I don't.... eurph.... Like pasta too much". Now that is quite the fib, and for once, the one he's lying to doesn't believe him. 

Angel cocks an eyebrow and turns back around to face the shadowy figure with glowing red eyes sitting in a literal mound of bedding "Al, quit lyin'. I've seen you cut in line to get first dibs when there was Alfredo one day. Are you feelin' alright?" He approaches rather than waiting for an answer. Alastor can see fairly well in the darkness and shrinks back into the covers to evade an outstretched hand still holding his blankets up over his nose muffling his voice a little "Angel, my good lad-I'm fine. You know I don't like to be touched-jus-" Angel psyches him with the one hand that was going for the flinchy deer demon's head while another goes for the bedside lamp's draw string instead. Alastor turns away clenching his eyes shut hissing at the somehow harsh dim reading light and groans loudly clenching his razor sharp teeth in a concerning snarl. Angel goes into a pale shock seeing just how disheveled the grumpy Radio demon was-

"Oh shit-Alastor! You look like double death!"

The spider takes the chance to feel his forehead while he's blinded, and frowns feeling the demon's heat even through his gloves. Alastor snatches his wrist, squeezing hard, and gives Angel the worst flickering glare he can manage "I said... I'm fine..."

Apparently he wasn't holding the spider demon's arm nearly as bone-fracturing-ly strong as he thought, because two more hands lays the man back down into the pillows as Angel gives him a very patient expression "Chill out-I'm tryin' to help ya". 

The mobster frowns once more pulling Alastor's weak claws off himself "How long have you been like this, huh?"

Alastor knows when he's caught and sighs turning to his concerned guest and winces at the light "Just a few days. No need to trouble yourself. I'll be right as rain before you know it in the morning". The itch in his throat is welling up making his voice quiver and rasp.

"Like Fucking Hell you will-A few DAYS Alastor?!? SERIOUSLY?!? Why were you HIDIN' THIS???" Angel raises his voice questioning him furiously and grabbing the weakened Radio Demon by the collar to give him a good shake. Angel keeps a hold on the damp fabric, but he freezes realizing what he's done.

Alastor winces at being jostled and growls in Angel's face returning the favor with one hand going around Angel's jaw sufficiently silencing him. Gripping just hard enough to get the point across, the now irritated deer demon breathes a little harder as his voice rumbles dangerously "Quiet, You IDIOT. Do you want.... the whole building to know about this...? I'm the God Damn Radio Demon! I have strength and power...... beyond comprehension... Demons from all over Hell............... would love to see me dead..... I can't be seen like thi...." He's cut short by his own lack of air, and his finger loosen from Angel's face in favor of covering his mouth as he starts coughing and wheezing hard. Alastor sits up if only to finish his fit and actually have a chance of catching his breath.

Angel had stepped back to avoid the sick demon's germs, but immediately rejoins Alastor's side and risks angering the poor demon once more by rubbing and patting his back "God Damn, When you do shit, you don't do it half way do ya?"

Alastor chuckles at the rhetorical question welcoming the help just attempting to steady himself as he pants "Never... After all, how entertaining would it be... if I only got the sniffles?"

The spider demon smiles hearing the familiar sarcastic humor Alastor loves to use "Well, You're feelin' well enough to joke around, so you ain't dying. C'mon, lay down you dumbass". 

Alastor arches his brows at the command "Excuse me? My fine fellow, you don't have authority here. This is MY room."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Big scary man all shiver-y and shit. Lay down" Angel orders again, this time pushing the Radio Demon down himself with one set of arms while the others pull up the covers over him. The face Alastor makes is hilarious-He's so angry, yet baffled at how enervated he is at the moment, and mostly, he's shocked Angel has the balls to both order him around and TOUCH him so liberally.

The fluffy white demon grins broadly feeling a sudden power. No one in the nine levels of Hell have felt this kind of DOMINANCE over this hellish immeasurably powerful being until now. He realizes it's only due to the illness, but STILL. It's thrilling.

Alastor exhales figuring this is what he'd wanted in the first place and makes himself comfortable "I was tired anyway... You aren't going to speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?"

Angel's lips quirk leaning over the glowering man "Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do about it? Either way you ain't gettin' rid of me that easy. You can't get better wit' nothin' in your gut and no medicine. I'll heat up your food".

Alastor scowls at his tone, but looks to the Tupperware on the table "Angel dear, I can't eat that..."

Angel's eye twitches at the 'dear' part. "Why the fuck not? It's good! I ate some myself" he inquires as he makes his way toward the standard hotel microwave. It looks like it's never been used, though that might be because it wasn't. 

"I can barely hold down water... I've been faring well enough with ice. Just get me some of that and I'll be fine. No need to fuss." The Radio Demon explains matter-of-factly starting to nod off.

"What? That ain't gonna do nothin- you need ACTUAL food, you idiot. Jus' try some- I'm making it for you dammit" 

Alastor groans yanking the covers up more and rolls over with an exasperated look "Do what you want..." 

Angel pouts at that- usually that red bastard is always up for a back and forth. So stubborn and full of moxy, but this time he's just... Letting him win. The food goes in and out of the microwave within 3 minutes, then is plated up and brought over to the grumpy lump of bedding. 

The spider demon knits his well-sculpted eyebrows poking at one of Alastor's long red and black tuffs sticking out of the top sheet "Ey, I didn't bring this to you so you could jus' flop over and fall asleep on-" 

"I'm not asleep- I can't with that ghastly smell..."

Angel stands up a little from the edge of the bed to look at the demon's face, indeed squinting irritably and buried up to his cheeks in the blankets.

"Aww c'mon- you that nauseous?" 

"Yes."

"C'mooooon. Just a bite?"

"No."

"I'll tell Charlie. I bet she'll be in here buggin' ya non-stop all loud and stuff? She'd be even louder than me about it".

That gets Alastor's attention. He turns back over and leers at Angel still covering his nose "you wouldn't dare... You'd get in trouble for being out of your room so late"

"Ah~ but what's more important to the Princess of Hell? Rules? Or the well belling of her citizens?" Angel argues pushing up his cheeks sarcastically at the thought of Charlie and her goody-two-shoes nature.

The sick deer demon sits up at that and looks to Angel like a trapped animal with no place to go. "I suppose ....... One bite wouldn't hurt..."

The kinky spider demon beams in his success and stabs a few noodles from the most plain white sauced dish there was on the plate and twirls it into a neat and tidy bundle. Alastor looks at the fork with an insulted sneer, then grins "You're going to feed me? Don’t be ridiculous".

"It's so I know you're actually eating it, dingus". Angel retorts with a bored tone and follows it with a swift swoop into Alastor's gaping mouth as he tries to argue.

The Radio Demon has half a mind to spit it into the smug little shit's hair, but swallows instead. His face brightens a bit as he sits up to take the plate.

"That wasn't half bad. I could..." 

The food spills onto the sheets as he lurches forward and tries his damned-est not to hurl "Oh hell- URPH- Angel, could.... you get the waste bin... please?" 

Said demon complies immediately reaching below the desk and settling it between Alastor's raised knees as he vomits the single bite of now not so appetizing pasta along with every bit of moisture he'd managed to keep down that day.

"Damn, you really ARE sick..."

"Am I really???... I wouldn't have guessed." Echoes from the metal trash can along with another retching noise.

"Okay. Uh- jus' keep doin'. . . That. And I'll be right back. Okay?" Angel confirms already across the room from poor Alastor still sticking his face in the little waste basket "will do..."

With that, Angel slips behind the red door with a horrified look as he presses himself up to the door "That was really gross..." then holds in his laughter at the irony of it all. Alastor of all demons to not only get horrendously sick, but also the only demon to know about it being HIM? It's too good to be true. 'Oooh I'm gonna have fun with this shit. I wanna make that asshole SQUIRM'.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

In the supply closet just down the way, Angel growls using every arm he has to dig through the cluttered shelves. Supplies fly out into the hall as he becomes increasingly flustered "TP-No. Towels? Nah-Actually-maybe. Definitely these tiny bottles of mouthwash. No. No. (Ooh cute tiny shampoos) NO. Dammit- where would medicine be?!?" The spider demon groans bopping his head on the now mostly empty shelves "Why am I even bothering? Jus' let the creep suffer.... Fuckin' ungrateful lil'... throwin' up all over...... stupid...."

His grumpy mutterings are interrupted by a horrified squeaky gasp out in the hall behind him "WhAt do you Think you're DOING!?!"

Angel freezes being caught and straightens up to look behind himself and sighs, relieved it's not Vaggie. Niffty is standing amongst the piles of unfolded towels, toiletries, hotel robes, cleaning supplies, and everything else that didn't suit his fancy. 

Her little polka-dotted mouth is hanging agape as she stands there in her fluffy evening gown and robe "WHY? Why would you do this? MESS-I just got those toilet paper rolls stacked how I liked them yesterday! MESS-MESS-NOPE-Mister Angel-Why-MESS-Are you destroying all my hard-" 

A red gloved hand is slapped over the hyperventilating cyclops maid's mouth as Angel crouches around her and shushes her with an irritated scowl "Shut. The FuCk... Up. I'm lookin' fer' somethin' alright? I'll pick this up later, but right now it's important I get what I'm looking for".

Niffty lacks a nose, so she immediately has to pry his hand off her mouth and frowns blinking her one big sunset colored eye up at him "What are you looking for? I could help-I organize all of the Happy Hotel's supplies all over in every closet, drawer set, bathroom, office, cabinet and MORE!"

Angel scrunches his face thinking of what to say. If he straight up says he needs medicine, she'll ask for who, then another 50 questions after that. The white furred demon sighs pinching the space between his eyes "Okay-can you keep a secret? And keep it to like, 3 words, woman."

Niffty has to process this pawing at her robe's pull string having so few words to work with "I think-.... Yes." 

The tall spider demon sighs looking her in the eye "Alright-I trust you-Probably. I'm lookin' fer' some medicine. Aspirin, Pepto-Bismol, things like that?"

"Are you sick?" she questions looking Angel over "You don't look sick."

Angel scoffs shaking his head "Not fer' ME. This is the hush-hush part okay?" His eyes dart back and forth checking to see if the coast was clear "...It's Alastor."

"ALASTO-" The cyclops demon's squeal of panic is covered again by three of Angel's hands "Yes-I know, it's crazy. You gotta keep it quiet though- He'll kill us all if this gets out. Do you know where anythin' we can give him is?"

Little sharp teeth bite down on one of his fingers making him yelp and flinch back onto his ass "OUCH". Niffty huffs blowing at her orangish-red and yellow curls "Stop doing that-Yes I can help-Of course I will- It's sweet ol' Mister Alastor we're talking about! Here-follow me!"

Angel cocks an eyebrow watching Niffty race down the hall and wait waaaaay down at the end for him "Sweet? If you say so, tuts."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Having been all over the hotel, it's midnight when Niffty finally pulls out a large medical kit from a cabinet high above the kitchen counter. She stands shakily on Angel's shoulders as she cheers- 

"A-Hah! I found one! There should be everything we could need for Mister Alastor in here!"

Angel wraps his hands around the small demon's little waist and sets her down on the tiled floor "Good job- but that's not all of what we need to get. Now... What can we make that he'll actually hold down? He barfed up the pasta I tried givin' him"

Niffty pouts adjusting the nearly as big as herself medical box to her side "Wow really? Poor Ally-Al. I can make some broth!"

"Oh that'll work. So... How long'll that take?" Angel asks with a hint of a concerned look "He probably hasn't eaten in a few days..."

"DAYS?!?" She parrots quickly pulling ingredients out of the pantry and freezer "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FIRST?!? WE COULD'VE ALREADY COOKED BEFORE FINDIN' THE MEDS!"

The tall spider demon scoops up the med kit and shrugs as he opens it up on the counter "I didn't think about that- an' don't yell at me. I don't have te' do any of this, ya' know". He growls pointing a finger at the scrambling cyclops demon lighting a stove burner.

Niffty sighs boiling some water, then gets a mischievous little grin on her face "you didn't.... So that means you're doing a GOOD DEED. Oh wait 'til Charlie hears about THIS! I can't wait to tell her about it!!!" 

Angel nearly drops the cough medicine at the tables being turned on him having threatened Alastor with something similar not even an hour ago "Don't you dare- I would LITERALLY bribe you to not snitch on me." 

"What could you possibly have that I would want more than to see you- a. MAN. Suffer?" The surprisingly dangerous sounding voice she used for 'Suffer' is enough to make Angel Dust back up just a hair and pipe up "eh.... 50 bucks?"

"Deal~" She squeaks in a pleasant tone as she adds in chicken bones and stock from the fridge. 

Angel sighs in relief petting back his long bangs "Well that was too easy... So how long will that take?"

"Just be patient. Mister Alastor is strong. He can handle 20 more minutes while I cook." All sorts of surprises from the little Cyclops tonight. The pink and white fluffy demon frowns pulling himself up into the counter and crossing his legs "....I guess so... How come you sound so calm? Usually you're a whirlwind of crazy cleaning... Well crazy. It's weirding me out". 

Niffty smiles looking into the steaming pot's brew starting to turn to a golden color "That's just cuz I like cleaning... But I also care for Mister Alastor. He's been there for me since I came to Hell. This is my chance to help HIM for once, and by the sound of it- you wanna see him better too".

Angel stays quiet for a second, wracking his brain on why he's dealing with this, then sighs with a soft smile "Guess we ain't so bad, huh Nif?"

"We were all human once" she replies quietly as she stands on a stool to stir the simmering concoction...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Angel and Niffty come to the closed door of the powerful Radio Demon they know is under the weather. Angel is carrying all the supplies they gathered in his ever-so handy six arms with a nervous look. Niffty reaches a balled fist to knock, but Angel stops her with a gentle hand over hers and shakes his head "It's unlocked."

One twist of the metal knob, and the door opens into the dimly lit room. Niffty steps in first with an alarmed look flicking her large pupil from one thing to another-

"He really ISN'T feeling well."

"Well yeah? I told you that."

"No, it's the mess. Mister Alastor would NEVER let his room be messy."

She's right of course as she picks up the abandoned overcoat from the floor along with a few other clothing items in the doorway and in front of the bathroom. She would do more, if the sight of the bed wasn't so concerning. Niffty drops the clump of laundry she's undoubtedly going to go wash after words and crawls up to the side of the bed. 

Alastor is resting in the middle with his head tossed to the gap between the pillows turned away from the light. He looks twice as miserable as the last Angel had seen of him. 

The flush on his face worsened and the sour smell of sweat is actually noticeable as his struggled breath comes out from parted lips. The Radio Demon must have done the absolute bare minimum, cleaning up the spilled food from before tossing the soiled top blankets aside. The trashcan, thankfully dumped out in the toilet so he wouldn't have to deal with the smell, is sitting at the bedside just in case. He shivers and coughs a bit in a less than restful sleep he'd fallen into. 

The small maid covers her mouth in sorrow seeing the man so miserable, claws her way up the side of the bed, and reaches a tiny clawed hand to brush his hair out of his sweaty pale face "Poor thing..."

Red eyes widen and glare in Niffty's direction making Angel scoop her up with one of his free arms "Oh hey buddy... We uh... Gotcha some stuff". 

Alastor clenches his teeth, not in his usual grin, but a menacing snarl. "I told .... You... Not to..... Tell anyone" he rumbles out between angry labored breathes. Alastor arches his back and trembles trying to lift himself up from the bed "Of all demons.... Why..." The Radio Demon growls at his weakness flopping back down and reaches up to his drenched face to rub his forehead.

"Little Darling...  
You can't let anyone know...." 

Niffty squirms under Angel's arm, clawing her way out of his grasp.

"Alright Alright geez- get torn up for all I care" the tall spider demon groans opening his arm and letting her drop back onto the mattress so he could set down all the supplies they procured on the table across the way. 

Alastor flinches back as Niffty reaches a cautious claw to his cheek-

"It's alright, Mister. We won't tell a soul..."

Angel winces back fearing for the tiny maid's afterlife, but nothing of that nature occurs. The Radio Demon relaxes into the gentle touch and gives her a small smile "Thank you, my dear...."

"Don't thank us yet- we brought you medicine! And something that you can ACTUALLY eat! I heard about that whole pasta issue- gleaugh- disgusting- but it's okay- because you'll be feeling better in no time! Just trust us. Mister Angel (though I'm still confused on that demon being a MAN.) And I got you covered! We got towels, mouthwash, ice, water, stomach, pain, cold, and cough medicine........................ (Blah blah blah)"

Alastor doesn't have the energy to stop her from going on and on, so it's up to Angel to place a hand (not on her mouth this time. He learned his lesson) on the top of her head "Nif? You think maybe he'd like to keep his sanity? Jus' lemme give him some aspirin an' stuff so he can eat". 

Alastor sighs with a grateful look as Niffty agrees letting Angel hunch over at the sick man's bedside with a cup of pills already sorted. 

Alastor sits up with some help and let's his smile falter looking up at Angel handing him water and the little pill cup "What's your game? Isn't this a bit... Nice for a demon?"

The spider's features stiffen as he stands back up to pour some stomach medicine for the cocky deer demon "Ey, I'm not nice okay? If anything, this'll mean you owe me big time for all this bullshit you're puttin' me through". 

Alastor grimaces, but washes down the first batch of tablets with ease while Niffty works on pilling two pillows behind him "Oh really? Do tell~ I never leave a favor unpaid, be sure of that. But for now I'll still thank you for your services".

"Yeah whatever..." Angel sasses exchanging the empty pill cup for the pink syrup Alastor has the gall to turn his nose at. The man looks like he'd much rather die again as he sets it down on the nightstand "I'll... take that one at a later time..."

"Like Hell you will. Just drink it, you big red baby" Angel growls shoving it back into the reluctant demon's fingers "So help me, if I have to fight you to take medicine...."

Alastor smirks through a few coughs and chuckles "I lived for 30 years without syrups and all that rigmarole, and then almost a century in Hell. I'll take capsules and tablets all day if that's what it takes, but I'll be more damned before I gag down that awful rotten-bubblegum flavored sludge". 

That would have won a laugh out of the demon porn star if he weren't already frustrated with him "I 'Will' hold you down if I have to-don't tempt me."

"I'd love to see you try" The Radio Demon dares leaning back into the pillows with a cocky grin. Niffty gives him a concerned look still perched at his side "Please Mister? It won't be too bad if you just wash it down like you do with pills." 

Alastor still refuses turning away from the pair stubbornly "I'll be fine, darling."

"That's it-Al, You're TAKING IT!" 

Before the Radio Demon can react, Angel manages to twist him over onto his back again and pin him using his long legs to brace his body down. Alastor blinks in complete amazement up at the lanky demon holding his hands up by the wrists to the bedframe. If he wasn't trying to get a man-child to take medicine, this would be kinky as fuck. Angel growls through his teeth using one of his lower arms to retrieve the pepto from the nightstand-

"Open up, handsome". 

Alastor, of course, struggles and thrashes against the bastard still grinning menacingly "NEVER IN YOUR MISERABLE AFTERLIFE!!!" Niffty having been knocked to the other side of the bed giggles and pumps her tiny fists near her chest "Get 'em Mister Angel!!!"

The Radio Demon isn't going to give in that easy lighting the room in red as he summons what strength he has to lift his legs (And an impressed Angel Dust) and fling him off the bed with a noisy thud that shakes the room. Angel comes back up in no time wielding another sheet and jumps into the only just then shakily standing Alastor, knocking the both of them to the floor. Arms fly around with corners of the bed sheet spinning the Radio Demon in a degrading swaddled bundle, like a fly in the spider's bedding-web. Said spider demon laughs in Alastor's face holding the sheets taught "Kick me NOW you little SHIT!"

With that, Niffty comes over with a fresh cup of the vile Pepto-Bismol, cold medicine, and the cough syrup to boot. She glowers evilly down at him and kneels down to pinch Alastor’s pointed nose forcing his mouth open "Say Ahh~". All three cups are poured from between her fingers like a mixed drink making Alastor gag and cough, until he has no choice but to swallow. Angel grins giving the little cyclops demon a high-five and laughs patting the sputtering deer demon's cheek "Aww see? Was that so baaad?"

Alastor pants having used what he had left, but still musters a pissed glare at the two ".... Good show.... Now get the Hell... off me..."

Angel obliges moving off from his seat on Alastor's thighs in favor of the carpet and smirks letting the sheet loose "There ya go, buddy."

The winded demon groans breaking free of the linen and wipes his face with it " *whew*... Angel dear, when did you get so fast?"

Niffty giggles giving him a hand up to his feet, then to the bed once more "I'm pretty sure it wasn't him that was the issue there".

Angel guffaws with a pho-offended look still sitting on the floor with a dramatic hand placed over his fluffy chest "Eyyy What the Fuck? What makes ya think it wasn't both? I got some moves~"

Alastor rolls his eyes taking the water he'd used earlier to wash the foul taste out of his mouth and swishes it around and gulping that down too "Ugh... disgusting....". Looking up from the glass, he's met with Niffty's pleading eye "Yes? Now what? Do you two need to do something else borderline torturous?"

The cute little maid messes with the fur trim of her house robe and smiles meekly "Now that you've taken your medicine... Do you think you can handle some chicken broth, please? I know you haven't been able to hold much down, so we made it just for you~". Angel gives her an incredulous look thinking to himself 'As if giving him that treatment will get you what you want-I had to threaten and pin the man down just to-'

"I suppose I can try it, but I can't promise anything, darling."

The ex-mobster has to thunk the side of his head to see if his hearing is off "I'm sorry, WHAT? I had to fight you tooth and nail to do anything!"

"Well, she did 'ask' me. She even said Please." Alastor snarks sitting up as Niffty looks back at Angel boastfully and unscrews the top of the tall still hot soup thermos they had brought with them. 

Angel scowls turning a little red at the thought "I thought you didn't want demons to be nice! You even made fun of me for it!"

The deer demon takes the offered broth graciously and laughs "I never said I didn't want it-It was just strange coming from you of all demons. Common courtesies are always welcome with me, my dear sweet idiot friend."

Angel scoffs turning away as Alastor sniffs at the hearty smelling brew. A test sip, then a few greedy gulps are taken when he realizes how good it is. The broth does it's job, and the Radio Demon already has a healthier look finally having something stay down. "Oh thank the lord. I feel better already" he chimes happily handing Niffty back the half drank thermos and settles himself back into the pillows feeling warm and full. She pouts turning the container back and forth feeling the leftover liquid move around "You don't want to finish?" 

"Not really if I may be honest. It was very good, but.... I'll end my gamble there-don't want to overdo it now that I'm actually keeping something down. I feel fairly tired actually..."

Niffty smiles stepping out of the way to pull up his covers to his chest "Then I'll put this up for later! Goodnight Mister Alastor~". The spider demon can't help but smirk having been heading out "Well, then I guess you don't need me anymore. Go to sleep you damn stubborn asshole."

The Radio Demon, now tucked in and letting his tired eyes sag down, grins watching him open the door "Thank you, my dear. I appreciate all this...."

He's out like a light as soon as his crimson eyes close. It was a lot of work getting him drugged up, thoroughly exhausted, and fed, but Angel beams to himself feeling accomplished none the less and steps out into the peak morning hour darkness.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A few Days after that, Alastor is finally out of his room at his normal early morning time, freshly showered, well-groomed as always, and a healthy glow blushing off his pale cashmere skin as he speaks with Charlie and Vaggie in the lobby. Angel is lounging on one of the couches looking through his Instagrim like usual, then blinks feeling his skin prickle. The kinky spider demon looks up to see the Radio Demon's piercing red eyes drilling through his soul.... and a kind thankful smile over the princess of Hell's shoulder.


End file.
